


Cookie Kisses

by ellebeedarling



Series: Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, cookie baking, domestic porn, kitchen makeout sessions, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: John decides to surprise Kaidan with his favorite Christmas cookies. Unsurprisingly it does not go according to plan.





	Cookie Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> My part of a Christmas gift exchange with the lovely [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh). You can read her gift to me [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952677). It is very sweet and wonderful! :)
> 
> Thanks for approaching me about this, hon! It was fun and I enjoyed it! Hope you did too! :) Merry Christmas!

Kaidan walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. “What the hell?”

 

A startled, then sheepish, John Shepard whirled around to face him, then helplessly scanned the landscape which looked more like a war zone than their cheery kitchen. “Uh… surprise?” 

 

Shepard frowned and took in the disastrous room once more, avoiding Kaidan’s eyes until he heard a laugh begin to bubble up from his lover’s chest. It started low and rolled into a full blown belly laugh until the older man was doubled over, hands braced on his knees, howling in the hilarity of the moment. John was having a harder time seeing the humor in it all.

 

He’d wanted to surprise Kaidan by baking some of the Christmas cookie recipes that Mrs. Aleno had sent him, assuring him that they were her son’s favorites. Shepard had reminded her that he had positively no baking experience whatsoever, and had been assured, repeatedly, that the recipes were simple and foolproof. Leave it to Commander Shepard to prove himself a bigger fool that Mrs. Alenko had given him credit for. 

 

He sighed as he observed the damage, hands on his hips, flour in his… everything. Kaidan was crying, one arm wrapped around his stomach as he wheezed. John couldn’t help finally cracking a little grin at the sight of the man. If nothing else, it felt good to be able to make the his lover laugh. His own little chuckle burst forth a moment later, and soon he had joined Kaidan in his riotous laughter. 

 

When they’d both settled down, Shepard explained his dilemma. He watched with pink cheeks as Kaidan’s eyes softened in fondness, a happy, little smile tweaking the corners of his mouth. John couldn’t resist tasting that smile, wrapping his arms around the man and tugging him close, chest to chest and hip to hip. His favorite place to be. 

 

Kaidan smiled and hummed into their kiss, stopping John with a hand to the chest when the Commander tried to make more of it. Shepard pouted, but Kaidan did not relent, shaking his head with a wry chuckle. “Someone’s gotta clean up this mess.”

 

“Times like these I could use some subordinates to order around,” Shepard sighed, surveying the room one last time. The lack of said subordinates meant he had to do it himself, so with a shrug, he pushed his sleeves back up and set to work. Kaidan disappeared for a few minutes, returning after having changed out of his uniform and into some sweats that made his ass look divine. Steeling himself, Shepard returned his attention to the task at hand, ignoring the fluttering butterflies that he still got in his stomach everytime Kaidan was near. 

 

Kaidan dove in to help him make quick work of the flour coated landscape. “How about we work on making the cookies together.” 

 

That was an idea that Shepard could readily get behind. “We do most of our best work together,” he quipped as Kaidan set out the recipe cards and ingredients. That earned him a groan and an eye roll, but he also saw the pleased grin creeping up the Major’s face. 

 

John stepped behind Kaidan, wrapping his arms tight around his middle and propping his chin on the man’s shoulder while the biotic began measuring out the butter and sugar for the first batch of cookies. “This isn’t helping,” Kaidan said drolly. 

 

With a grin, Shepard nuzzled against his lover’s neck, pressing a few kisses there just for good measure. “It’s helping me,” he said and was quickly rewarded with a jab to the side from Kaidan’s elbow. John didn’t budge though, simply chuckled and resumed watching intently as Kaidan mixed the ingredients, explaining the purpose of each one - softened butter for tenderness, just the right amount of baking powder to make them soft, brown sugar to make them chewy. 

 

John took in the entire process with a hint of wonder. It didn’t surprise him that Kaidan was so good at everything he attempted. The man had spent a literal lifetime seeking perfection, and that dedication spilled over into all areas of his life. Shepard felt a thin shiver race up his back as he thought of everything that entailed.

 

Kaidan shook his head, having felt John’s reaction. “How can you manage making cookie baking seductive?” 

 

“It’s not me! It’s you! You’re just so damned sexy, Alenko.” He scattered a few more kisses on the man’s neck and his jaw when Kaidan tilted his head to the side. A smirk spread across the Commander’s face, lips still pressed to Kaidan’s skin. Shepard ran his fingers gently over Kaidan’s abdomen, drinking in the feel of him through his soft t-shirt.

 

“I’m uh… getting a little distracted here,” Kaidan admitted. 

 

“By?” Shepard purposely dropped his voice, lips against Kaidan’s ear. He felt the shudder that wracked his lover’s body, hands stilling as they hovered over the bowl of ingredients.

 

“I wonder.” 

 

There was a breathless quality to Kaidan’s voice that never failed to send heat spiraling through Shepard’s body and settling into his groin. “Focus, Major,” he whispered, lips tickled by Kaidan’s hair. 

 

“Maybe you should go work on your own cookie recipe, John… over there.” He gestured with his hand to the other side of the workspace.

 

“I’m good right here,” Shepard insisted with a laugh. 

 

“Right.” Kaidan blew out a long, steadying breath and got back to work. Shepard behaved himself - mostly - until the cookies were in the oven. 

 

“How long do we have?” he asked, backing Kaidan against the counter and attacking his lips. 

 

“About ten minutes,” the biotic managed between blistering kisses. 

 

“That’s not nearly long enough for all the things I want to do to you,” John all but growled. 

 

Laughing, Kaidan pushed him away with a hand to his sternum. “Sorry, Commander. We’ve got more cookies to bake.”

 

“Fuck the cookies. We can call the bakery,” he mumbled, diving back in for another kiss. 

 

Kaidan indulged him until the timer went off, then nudged him away gently, a warm smile curving his lips. Shepard watched, a bit impatiently, as Kaidan bent to retrieve the pan of cookies from the oven. Seeing him bent over like that, sent a wave of arousal coursing through John’s body, but when the scent of freshly baked cookies hit his nose, his lust was tempered - slightly - by the pleasing aroma. 

 

He took the spatula Kaidan offered him and carefully scooped the cookies off the tray and onto the cooling rack his lover had dug out of a cabinet, while the Major began rolling out more of the dough. 

 

An hour or more passed in similar fashion - quick hot make out sessions between jokes and laughter and cookie baking. John realized that afternoons like this had been too few and far between. “Do you ever make New Year’s resolutions?” he asked, sampling a fingerful of their latest creation. 

 

Kaidan leaned in for a taste, sucking the dough off John’s finger in a way that made both their pulses race. “Such a tease,” John complained as Kaidan pulled back, licking his lips with a self-satisfied smirk. 

 

“Uh… nah… I don’t put too much stock in resolutions, I guess,” Kaidan said. “If I want to change something about myself, I don’t wait for a special occasion.” 

 

John hummed thoughtfully as he pilfered another bite of the raw dough. Kaidan smacked his hand away, but was too late to prevent the theft. Shepard poked his finger in his mouth with a triumphant grin. “Never gave it much thought, I guess,” Shepard said after he’d swallowed.

 

“What’s got you thinking about it now?” Kaidan asked, carefully folding chocolate chips and nuts into the dough. 

 

“Today’s been fun,” he admitted with a shrug. “We should do stuff like this more often.” 

 

Kaidan’s smile was sweet and affectionate. “I agree.” 

 

**

 

Cookies finished, they thoroughly cleaned the kitchen then just as thoroughly cleaned each other in the shower before snuggling down on the couch with a plate of cookies. Snow began to drift by the window of their flat as the sun sank slowly from the sky. The lights twinkling from the tiny tree in the corner cast a warm glow on the room, and Shepard couldn’t resist pulling Kaidan just a little bit closer as they shared the fruits of their afternoon’s labors. 

 

“This should be our new Christmas tradition,” Shepard suggested, munching on one of the sugar cookies - possibly his favorite.

 

“Yeah, haven’t had a chance to make many of those,” Kaidan said a bit ruefully. 

 

“Well, we’ve got all the time in the world now.” 

 

“That we do, Shepard.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [ellebeedarling](https://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Much love,  
> Elle


End file.
